Fishing lures have long presented a problem during non-use in that the hooks of a fishing lure often become entangled with other lures or other items in a storage box such as a tackle box. Additionally, the hooks of a lure may become entangled with the fishing pole as well, including with the rod lockers and the fishing line itself. Further, loose fishing lure hooks can present a hazard and can injure a person coming into contact with the fishing lure. Accordingly, there has long been a need to secure the hooks of a fishing lure when not in use.
There have been several prior art attempts at securing fishing lures and their hooks when not in use. However, such prior art devices have many disadvantages including being cumbersome and time consuming to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,357 issued to Sokol on Jan. 16, 1968 discloses a fish hook guard comprising a disk-like element which slides onto the shaft of a treble hook to shield the barbed points of the trebled hooks. The fish hook guards of Sokol have the disadvantage of being time consuming to use in that each treble hook on a lure must independently incorporate a shield guard. Additionally, the shield guards are bulky and actually increase the necessary amount of storage space for the lure. Further, the treble hooks remain free to move relative to the lure, thus maintaining the capability of becoming entangled in fishing line or other items.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,461 issued to Tuttle on Apr. 8, 1958 discloses a device for supporting fishing lures and protecting fishing hooks. The device of Tuttle has several disadvantages including being cumbersome and time consuming to use. Further, the device is to be used in association with a fishing rod to strap the fishing lure to the fishing rod. Additionally, a disk-like element similar to Sokol is used to shield the barbed points of a hook. The device of Tuttle does not make provisions for the securing and storage of a lure having multiple treble hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,850 issued to Steinman on Nov. 2, 1976 discloses a fishing line tensioner and tackle holder which comprises a device having a large loop and a small loop. The large loop is placed around the handle of a fishing pole, while the small loop remains free to engage a hook attached to the fishing line. The device of Steinman does not provide for the securing of the hooks of a fishing lure for storage within a tackle box. Further, the device of Steinman does not make provisions for securing multiple hooks of a fishing lure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fishing lure hook holder that is relatively easy to use, noncumbersome, and that can be quickly engaged and disengaged from the fishing lure. Additionally, there is a need for a device that can securely hold the one or more hooks of a fishing lure securely against the fishing lure. The present invention solves the problems and disadvantages of the prior art fishing lure hook holders.